The Beast Awakens
by The Nine Tails
Summary: What if Tsukune already has power that dwells within him. It's not his but its inside him. Something awakens inside Tsukune when he goes to Youkai Academy. What happens next? First Fanfic ever! No Hating until you've read it.
1. Chapter 1

Hello Peeps, first fanfic ever so don't hate. Slight Naruto crossover, Rosario Vampire. You can guess by the name.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Chapter 1: First Day and the hard truth

Tsukune Aono, a 15 year old teenager who is starting his Freshman year at Youkai Academy. Tsukune gets on the bus and notices a man in a Dark Blue suit with a cap and glowing yellow eyes. What Tsukune doesn't realize is that the whole ride the bus driver was eyeing him.**(Author: Not eyeing him in a perverted kind of way for a heads up, you guys just don't know how many pervs are on these sites).** Finally the bus driver speaks up and says…

"Hey kid, you starting your first year at Youkai Academy? " said Bus Driver

"Yes sir, that's right it's my first year." Said Tsukune

"In that case watch your back, that's one scary school."

Tsukune was surprised to say the least. He wasn't sure what to say to him, but he let it slide because they had arrived at their destination. Getting off the bus Tsukune heard one last thing from the bus driver…

"Like I said kid, I'd watch your back." Said bus driver

And with that he shut the doors and drove back through the tunnel to who knows where. Tsukune muttered to himself…

"What a weird guy." Tsukune had left that topic for later and started walking towards the school on the death like road fit for a graveyard.

Tsukune was a little shocked because he did not expect the school to be so ancient like and the sky was always the same, just straight up cloudy and the moon was out, the red sea only stunned him more. On the way he heard a voice that seemed to belong to something that was growling…

"**Ahh, It has been a long while since I've been back home, it hasn't changed a bit since I left."**

Tsukune immediately recognized the voice and said…

"Oh hey there, so this is your home; what is this place?"

Tsukune never knew what this voice inside him was but he knew it wasn't dangerous and thought that it was just his conscious speaking all the time**(Author: I know it's a ridiculous claim but so what)**, they got along well.

"**That is for you to figure out, see ya." **and with that the voice vanished and Tsukune was left with his own thoughts. Then it hit him, if the voice was his conscious, then why did it say that this place was his home? Tsukune was confused but left the subject for later.

The rest of the walk went by in silence until Tsukune heard a bell ring and all of a sudden something hit him hard and he fell to the ground flat on his stomach face first.

"Ow that hurt." Tsukune then touched something really soft and then heard a shriek that was small but noticeable. He looked up and saw a beautiful pink haired girl with emerald green eyes that sparkled with sorrow and she started talking about how she had anemia and she was sorry for hitting him. He thought she was absolutely gorgeous, and then he realized that he had his hand on her thigh, he tried to pull back but was caught in between her hands. He immediately retreated waving his hands frantically like he was an idiot.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean too." And then Tsukune started to bleed.

"Oh your bleeding, here let me help." The pink haired girl reached in her pocket for a hanky and leaned closer. Tsukune had a major blush and just stared at her with an open mouth. Then she smelt something that was intoxicating to her, she didn't know why but she felt thirsty.

"I shouldn't, but this smell… its so good." Tsukune didn't realize what she was talking about but he smelt her hair_, (hmm smells like strawberries)_ and he had another blush on his face. The girl grabbed his face and said…

"Sorry about this, It's because I'm a vampire, I can't help it." The girl leaned into his neck and Tsukune could feel her warm breath. Then she bit him with no hesitation and started to suck away on his blood. When she realized what she had done she let go and started to apologize.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do that." Said the girl. Tsukune didn't know what to say, only that he was shocked to see no mark and it didn't hurt too badly. He got up and told her not to worry about it. She told him it was her first year and they seemed to get along well. Then she asked him something that made her kind of embarrassed.

"Um I have to ask you what you think about vampires?" Tsukune was thinking that this was a joke so he replied with…

"They're alright with me, they are pretty interesting and I don't see them as bad people." All of a sudden he was tackled to the ground with the pink haired girl on top.

"That's great since that's what you think you want to be friends?" Tsukune simply nodded and then she said "Oh yeah, my name is Moka Akashiya." Said the pink haired girl. "My name is Tsukune Aono." And with that they walked off to the school together leaving the bike that had crashed into him and then before they went into the entrance ceremony, Tsukune heard the voice again.

"**Well, that was unexpected. You seemed to be getting very close to her. I sense great power within her but I don't know what she is."**

"Oh you startled me there, yeah but what do you mean great power?"

"**Never mind, just make sure that you be careful here k." **And with that the voice faded again. Tsukune wasn't sure what he meant but he still took his advice and then continued to the entrance ceremony.

Tsukune went to Homeroom and was listening to the teacher Shizuka Nekonome talk about the school. Then she said something that piqued his interest.

"As you all know this school is exclusively for monsters to teach you how to blend in with humans." Tsukune was shocked and was starting to question this school in his mind trying to keep his composure. Then she started going over the rules of the school.

"That brings us to our first rule, unless for a special reason you must remain in human form on campus. Rule 2 is to never ever reveal your monster identity to another student."

Then a voice came from the crowd of students said "What a bunch of stupid rules." Tsukune turned his head to see a not fat, but bulky guy with brown hair and a tongue that was like a snakes. "If we do see a human on campus then we should eat them and molest the women before eating them." Tsukune was disgusted and scared shitless. The teacher was going on about how no humans can get in because there is a barrier blocking off this world from the human one. Then the door flew open and in walked the same girl who he had met before.

"I'm so sorry I'm late, I got lost." Said Moka

"That's ok, go and introduce yourself to the class." Said Nekonome

"Hi there, I'm Moka Akashiya." The class started exploding with conversation, mostly male conversation about how this girl was hot and guys wanted to marry her. Then she looked around and spotted Tsukune in the back of the room. All of a sudden she jumped at him and said cheerfully…

"Tsukune it's you, I'm so glad we're in the same class!" Tsukune fell out of his seat and was screaming out of shock. He also got a lot of death glares from the males and surprisingly a few from girls. _(Man what did I get myself into?)_ Thought Tsukune.

Tsukune and Moka were roaming the school and getting many stares from the males and females (mostly death stares). They finally went to a vending machine and got coke and tomato juice. They sat down and drank quietly… then a figure popped out from behind one of the pillars and said in a creepy voice…

"Hey sexy, you're Moka Akashiya right." Said Saizo. Tsukune had nearly spit out his drink because that was the same guy talking about molesting women and eating humans in class. Then he felt something grab him by the neck and start to choke him.

"Why hang out with a weakling like this guy, stick with me and I'll show you fun." Said Saizo as he threw Tsukune into the vending machine on the wall. Moka screamed his name and ran over to him and grabbed him as she ran with him following behind.

They finally settled on the roof of the school and Moka was scared.

"That was scary, are you sure your ok Tsukune?" asked Moka

"Yeah I'm good, but he was strong." Tsukune couldn't believe that was monster power. "Tsukune what's wrong, you acted almost like that was the first monster you've seen." Said Moka.

Tsukune said nothing and was really thinking hard about if he should leave or not. "So what kind of monster are you anyway?" asked Moka. "Oh right we're not supposed to reveal that." "But I know what you are Moka since you said you're a vampire." Said Tsukune.

"Yeah I know, but I didn't know that was a rule here at the time." Moka began to blush. "You don't look like a vampire much you know." Said Tsukune. "Well not now but if I remove this rosary on my chest then I will change and turn into a powerful, terrifying vampire." Moka pulled her shirt apart a bit to show Tsukune the rosary, and a bit of cleavage unintentionally. Tsukune was shocked, a real vampire, he couldn't believe it.

"That's okay." Moka looked at him with confusion. "Even if you get scary sometimes, Moka is Moka." Tsukune was hugged tightly. "YAY I knew you would understand, you're my first friend… also… you're my first Tsukune." What did she mean by first he wondered. "Until now all I've had was tomato juice and blood packs, I never sucked blood from the source… that first bite, I'll never forget it." She said that last part dreamily against his shoulder, he just stood there blushing and still holding her. Then she slammed him into the wall…

"Stop it you're embarrassing me!" Tsukune was dazed with Moka holding her right hand out and her left on her blushing cheek. "Come on lets go see more of the school." She said while running down the stairs. Tsukune got out of the wall and lazily started running down too.

Tsukune was out of school grounds with a withdrawal note in his hands and a bag with his belongings. Tsukune was about to leave but heard a scream behind him. "TSUKUNE!" He turned around to find Moka panting and looking worried about him.

"Where are you headed Tsukune, why do you have your stuff." Tsukune didn't want to hurt her but he had to tell her the truth. "I am going to go to a human school." Said Tsukune. "A human school, why?" Asked Moka. "I don't fit in well here Moka, it's better if I leave." Said Tsukune. "NO, YOU CAN'T GO TO A HUMAN SCHOOL!"

She started to do tug-a-war with Tsukune's bag. "I'm sorry, but humans are bad people, they are cruel and hurtful. I know cause I was attending human schools all the way through junior high." Tsukune didn't know what to say after hearing that, he never knew that she would go through that.

"W-what if I said I was a human would you still want me to be here." Moka was at a loss for words. "I'm a human, that is what I am; and the only reason I'm here is because of a huge mix up." Moka let go of his bag and backed away shocked. "No, it's not possible, no human should get in here." Said Moka who was trying to deny this fact. "Is it really true Tsukune?"

"STAY AWAY! You hate humans right, well that's ok; I don't need a monster for a friend anyway!" Moka was wide eyed and hurt, Tsukune ran for it but Moka was following soon after.

Moka was running through the forest of dead trees trying to find Tsukune but then heard something that was much worse.

"Hey babe, where are you off to in a hurry, stick around." Saizou was standing behind a tree and was looking rather hungry…**(Author: HAHA serious though some stuff meant for rated M, this is a T rated story though).**

"Sorry but I'm busy now." She said that with confidence that maybe he would go away, but that just made him want her even more. Saizou started to transform into his real form. "AHAHAHA this is my true form, I'm an orc!" He lashed out his long tounge and started to grope Moka, a scream could be heard from afar. Tsukune was at the bus stop when he heard the scream.

"Crap that sounds like Moka, I have to help her." Tsukune ran for the woods again and soon saw Moka with saliva all over her body. Saizou was trying to take advantage of the girl who was just slammed into a tree. Then a voice yelled at the top of its lungs…

"STOP IT, GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!" said Tsukune who was very pissed at what he just witnessed. "What was that?" Saizou came up to him and slammed him with his giant fist down the hill sending Tsukune rolling. Saizou began laughing and was debateing whether he should be a monster or a mouse. Moka by the time recovered and went straight down the hill sliding toward Tsukune. Saizou followed soon after.

Tsukune was lying on the ground and regaining consciousness. He saw the bus stop, but he couldn't get up. Moka was soon by his side and asked if he was alright. "Tsukune are you okay?"

"Yes Moka I'm fine, but why come help me?" said Tsukune. "Tsukune, all I've ever wanted was a friend, I didn't care if it was monster or human; but I think now we can't co exist together. Moka started to cry, Tsukune was about to say something but was cut off by Saizou's bickering. "What's with all this lovey dovey crap." Tsukune was about to tell Moka to get out of here, but then he felt something start to boil inside of him. That voice started to speak again.

"**Sorry, but I don't wish to die here so I'll lend you my power. Be grateful to me boy." **Then Tsukune started to get up, he felt strong, but he couldn't understand why. Moka looked at him surprised to see his wounds were healing and red energy was pouring out of him. Tsukune screamed to the sky and was then in a certain kind of cloak that made him look like a fox. You could still see the body, but the cloak gave him a tail and he seemed to burn whatever he touched. Red energy swirled around him and he grew sharp teeth and his nails became claws. Saizou and Moka watched with amazement and were both terrified at what they saw.

"What the hell are you?" said Saizou still very shocked at what he is witnessing. Tsukune didn't move or talk, he just grinned and took off running on all fours towards Saizou. Saizou prepared for the attack but couldn't stop it no matter what and he was blown back by the sheer power from the blow. Saizou struggled to get up but managed. He threw a punch at him but was blocked by Tsukune with ease. Tsukune then grabbed him and threw him towards a cliff wall and Saizou fell again hard. Tsukune walked over to Moka on two feet and looked straight at her with red reptilian eyes that would be suitable for any strong animal. He reached out to her shoulder but she was still shocked and tried to push his hand away. She missed but threw him off course and he grabbed her rosary and with a plink it came off with ease. Soon the whole area was surrounded with demonic aura and Saizou was up and moving again (still weak though). Moka's aura turned the sky blood red and the sea a darker shade a red, bats came flying down from the velvet moon and were soon covering her body. The bats soon after one by one flew away and then left in a swarm. Tsukune then remembered what she had said.

Flash back: "If I remove this rosary on my chest then I will change and turn into a powerful, terrifying vampire."

Tsukune looked on to the form of Moka and saw not pink but silver hair. Her body was more matured turning into a young woman rather than a teen girl. But her eyes is what got his attention… they were the same, a bit darker but the same eyes as his were hers too. Saizou looked frightened to a whole new level.

"No, the legend is true, the energy, those red eyes, and silver hair; she's an S-class super monster, a vampire." Inner Moka looked at him bored and moved a strand of hair from her face. **"**_**So you're the one who woke me up huh." **_It was more of a statement than a question. Saizou was terrified he looked at her and was frozen, he wanted to beat her and prove his strength, he knew he couldn't but his ego got the best of him. He then heard the following words.

"_**KNOW YOUR PLACE!" **_Inner Moka had shouted at Saizou and kicked him straight square in the jaw. He was sent flying into the cliff wall again but this time he was unconscious for good. Inner Moka smirked at Saizous sleeping form. She turned her attention towards Tsukune, and started walking towards him. Tsukune who was now more cautious than relaxed took a defensive stance on all fours. Inner Moka had chuckled at Tsukunes behavior and said…

"_**Don't be afraid of me, I wouldn't dare harm someone with blood delicious as yours." **_She gave him a playful grin. Tsukune lightened up a little and started to transform back. As he did so he got weaker, and weaker… and weaker; finally he was on the ground panting back in human form. Inner Moka had kneeled down towards him and put her hand on his cheek.

"_**You… that stuff about being human was pretty dramatic, don't ever joke to me again about those things. Although it was entertaining, you are interesting indeed. Soon I will find out what you are, just keep watching the other Moka for me ok." **_

And with that she grabbed the rosary off the ground and put it in place. Soon the sky turned back to normal and the earth and sea were also normal again. Moka fell to the ground unconscious. Tsukune walked slowly towards her and started to take her back to the academy, leaving Saizou beat and rotting in rubble. Tsukune didn't know what he was getting into, but he decided to stay and find out what is going on with him, and that thing inside him giving off strength not known of in his world. (_This is gonna be a long school year!) _Thought Tsukune.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And so ends the first chapter, first fanfic, don't know much but this I wanted to test out any comment is welcome (Negative or Positive). Let me know if you like and I'll write more soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello every one of my loyal fans. Even if I did post this story yesterday, people already want to see more of this fanfic. Just to let every one know, I do not write new stories when I am continuing one in progress. Do not ask for new stories when I have not completed a previous one. That aside a lot have been telling me ideas for the story, this is my story. I will write it how I see fit, however I am very open to suggestions when I don't know what to write. Chapter 2 is here!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Chapter 2: A Succubus to remember

Tsukune woke up to another morning at his new school Youkai Academy. It has been a week since he has attended and he still feels like he is not used to it. The only thing getting him by is Moka. He is lucky to have a friend like her. She is the most beautiful girl in school and Tsukune is her only friend** (Author: what…the…hell. This is not funny, this is so sad that its ridiculous). **

Tsukune heads to the bathroom, which is not private and goes straight for the shower. Reflecting on his time here and what part of him makes him stay. He has no goddamn idea; after heading out of the boys dorms Tsukune is just minding his business with some guys following behind. Then something caught the attention of the guys behind him. **(Author: I don't think I need to say more, who do you think they're looking at Miley Cyrus ****). **

"Hey check it out it's Moka that new girl." Said perv 1. "Dude I'm in the same homeroom as her." Said perv 2. "She is so hot I'll probably die from nose bleeds." Said perv 3.

Moka was walking down the path to the school humming a nice tune. She the looked on ahead toward the direction of the three guys and she looked happier and picked up her pace. The 3 pervs just had lovey dovey eyes and started to run towards her. They then found themselves hugging air as they looked back in the direction they were originally going to see Moka clung on to Tsukune's arm. They looked on with jealousy.

"HI TSUKUNE, good morning, It's so nice to see you." Said Moka. Tsukune was smiling and blushing red. "Good morning Moka." Said Tsukune plain and simple. He saw the jealous looks that the other guys were giving him and then heard a scream from all three of them. He could have sworn he heard…

"OH THE JEALOUSY, OH THE MISERY, WHY COULDN'T THAT BE ME?" Yelled the three pervs. Looking at the 3 guys crying a girl with blue hair stared at them and was looking rather pissed off that they chose to favor Moka over her. **(Author: Honestly it doesn't matter, they will see her cleavage and then fall down on the floor bleeding out their noses uncontrollably. For now, humiliation and entertainment, I will make sure these characters serve the role well ****)!**

Moka and Tsukune were almost at the Academy when Moka decided to break the silence between them.

"So Tsukune, I know you are pretty singled out being a human in a monster school. But I will be there for you when you need me ok." Said Moka.

"Thank you Moka, that is very kind of you." Said Tsukune. He really felt like he was the luckiest guy in the academy. Which he probably is or will be; he had a thought about Moka though, which one was the real her. This Moka didn't exactly remember the events of the fight with Saizou, so she didn't remember what he had transformed into.

The silver haired Moka however knew and was determined to find out what he was. He was also stunned that he could do those things and still be human. That voice that he has grown so accustomed to hasn't been speaking much lately, but he knows about these powers and if the voice had given him these powers. Tsukune is determined to find out what this thing is. He looked back at Moka and saw that she had a blush on her face and a look he doesn't recognize. Moka walks up to him and leans on his chest and says…

"Oh Tsukune… you smell delicious!" And without further ado she bit right into his neck and sucked away that gooey red-hot liquid that was his blood. He was giving off a tiny scream because of the pain, and when she let go he started to run around in circles while blood was pouring out of his neck slowly. Then he yelled at her…

"AHHHH, YOU CAN'T TREAT ME LIKE DINNER!" Then he started running away like a lunatic who was running from the cops. **(Author: It is not dinner but he is breakfast).** After all the running Tsukune finally stopped at a small lake in the woods and was breathing rather heavily. He then started to mumble to himself.

"She doesn't leave a mark, but Moka's still a vampire. How am I gonna make it here in this school, I'm not even a monster (At least I don't think I am). Thought Tsukune. He then heard somebody fall on the ground and he looked over the lake to see a girl on the ground to be in quite some pain. He rushed to her side and asked…

"Hey are you ok miss?" He was then blushing like mad because this girl was super cute. She was the same girl that was spying on him earlier in the morning. Of course he doesn't know that. She then started to get up with him helping her and then she started to lean into his chest.

"Sorry, I sometimes get breast aches in my chest. I'll fall into pretty deep pain." Said the girl. Tsukune just tensed up and started to freak out when she did this. She then asked what was wrong and he just said nothing lets go to the nurse. She then started walking with him and had this evil wicked smile across her face. Later on after classes, it was lunchtime. Tsukune was walking around the halls and he found the same girl he helped earlier. But he didn't find Moka anywhere.

Moka was on the roof of the school building thinking to herself about this morning with Tsukune. She felt really bad about and decided that she would get off her lazy butt and go find him to apologize. Back with Tsukune…

"Hey you're that girl I helped right?" said Tsukune. She then looked in his direction and saw him walking towards her. She immediately took action and hugged him tight.

"Oh Tsukune, thank you so much for this morning, I would have been in trouble if you weren't there." Said the girl. Tsukune then got out if his trance and said…

"Wait a second, how do you know my name?" The girl just stared at him and said…

"Don't be silly, we are in the same class you know." Tsukune then said. "Really we are?" The girl then said "Yeah Tsukune, but enough about that, can you look in my eyes for me?" **(Author: DUH DUH DUUUUUUUUHHHHHHH!)** Tsukune looked at her straight forward and then he started to feel uneasy.

"My name is Kurumu Kurono, and I want you to be my friend." Then a certain light was coming off of her eyes and he couldn't move, even if he wanted to. He then heard something inside him speaking…

"**Oh boy, you are an idiot, you were just placed under a spell from her magic and she's got control over your body." **Said an all too familiar voice. Tsukune heard every word of this but he couldn't do anything about it. He was completely immobilized against her power. And who should show up at the worst time but…

"Tsukune what are you doing?" asked Moka who was feeling heart broken. Tsukune against his will was touching Kurumu all over and they were messing around when Moka shows up and sees this. Kurumu just has a triumphant grin on her face and says…

"I'm Kurumu, me and Tsukune are friends now." Kurumu then starts to walk away with Tsukune next to her locking arms. Moka then shouts…

"Tsukune, what are you doing?" Tsukune doesn't look back but says these words in a blank voice with no emotion. "I have a new friend, one that doesn't suck my blood against my will." Moka just had a hurt look on her face and thought that he was still mad at her. She then fell to the ground and was just staring in the direction of Tsukune and this new girl who she had to find out about… Kurumu.

The whole time during class Moka had stared at Kurumu with anger in her eyes. She hadn't taken her eyes off once. Kurumu knew that Moka was staring her down, and she knew that she was being the victorious one. Afterwards Moka was leaning against a wall drinking tomato juice. She was upset with Tsukune because she thought he was flirting with Kurumu. Then all of a sudden someone from above her says…

"So, people are saying you're a vampire, I wonder if that's true." Said a girl with familiar blue hair. Kurumu had hopped down from the railing and landed with grace and all of the guys were yelling stuff like…

"DAMN DID YOUN GUYS SEE THAT!" said perv 1.

"They WERE TOTALLY WHITE!" said perv 2.

"THOSE ARE SOME FANTASTIC TITS!" said perv 3.

Blah, blah, blah was all Kurumu had heard, she was too pre occupied with Moka. Kurum leaned forward and said in Mokas ear…

"You see Moka, I have a plan to capture all the guys as my slaves and It's been working so far, but there is something still in the way." Said Kurumu.

"What would that be?" asked Moka.

"YOU… HOW COME ALL THE GUYS FALL FOR YOU, still It's no problem because I've taken something of great value to you… and that's Tsukune." Moka was shocked and immediately countered with…

"What do you mean, Tsukune has nothing to do with this!" said Moka. Just then Tsukune walks over to see the two girls fighting and he could have swore he heard his name mentioned. He interrupts their argument and butts in.

"Hey what's going on, Moka what's happening between you and-." Tsukune was cut off by Kurumu jumping on his back, pressing her chest into him. All of the guys surrounding him were giving him death glares. For some reason, their eyes turned red and they all became black figures **(Author: WTF!) **

"Tsukune, I'm so glad you're here lets go someplace else ok!" Tsukune pushed her off of him and looked at her in the eyes. **(Author: What an idiot, if he knew about her powers… oh man.) **"Sorry Kurumu, I need to talk to Moka about something important." Suddenly he couldn't move again and he was being controlled again. Kurumu had an evil grin on her face and she looked back at Moka and said…

"Sorry, but Tsukune is mine now, plus he is only food to you." Said Kurumu. Tsukune came back in to the picture. "Yes Moka… all I am to you is breakfast, lunch, and dinner." Tsukune had a dazed looked on his face. Moka was on the verge of crying and she started to run away. Kurumu had yelled out to her…

"HAHAHAHA, yeah run away you loser!" Kurumu was happy, but Tsukune on the other hand was screwed so badly. That voice in his head was preferred now more than ever. But it never came. **(Probably also thinks Tsukune is a retard for falling for the same thing twice.) **

Tsukune was now in the nurse's office, for some reason. Kurumu was going on about how she had finally beaten Moka and so on. Tsukune was feeling so bad about what he had said. He decided that he had to apologize to her, he was about to leave to go find her when he felt something grab him.

"Where do you think you're going." Said Kurumu. Tsukune looked back and was trying to pull away, but then she looked in his eyes and said "Love Charm". Tsukune was immobilized and couldn't do anything to stop her from having her way with him. Soon Tsukune had been laid flat on the bed and Kurumu was about to kiss him. Then the door burst open and Moka saw what was happening. She then put all her strength into a single shove and the succubus was thrown out the window.

"Tsukune get out, Kurumu's a succubus, she can bewitch men just by looking at their eyes." Tsukune was caught off guard and was so stunned that he didn't move. He wondered how Moka knew this but that was her business. **(Author: It's time for a flashback!)**

Flashback: "Oh, why did Tsukune say those things? I know I sucked his blood, but would it be better if I wasn't around?" Moka was beginning to weep in her chest. Then something happened that she hadn't been expecting at all. Her rosario was speaking to her, or her other self.

"_**What do you think you're doing, sitting here being stupid." **_Said Inner Moka. Outer Moka was surprised by this turn of events and simply questioned her.

"What? How are you talking to me through my rosario?" said Outer Moka.

"_**Tsukune has fallen victim to the succubus, she has an ability called love charm. When a man is kissed by one under this spell, he because her slave until she sucks the life out of him. Go to him now!" **_Said inner Moka. Outer Moka didn't say another word, but she sure was thinking a lot. She ran off to find Tsukune, and save his life.

End flashback:

While this was happening Tsukune was pulled out of the window by Kurumu with her large bat wings and tail. Moka made an effort to grab him and they ended up falling to the ground on their backs. Moka and Tsukune got up and saw Kurumu was speeding towards them with her claws out to cut them in pieces. Tsukune was pushed out of the way by Moka and they both fell over. Kurumu kept trying to kill them but they kept evading her, she finally got fed up with it and said…

"JEEZ, WHY DON'T YOU TWO JUST DIE!" yelled Kurumu.

"I won't let anything happen to Tsukune, he's my friend." Said Moka.

"Oh please, all men are good for is to be playthings, all he is, is your food!" **(Author: Okay, not true, just what she said, not my personal opinion, being a man myself.)**

"NO HE'S NOT… HE'S THE MOST PRECIOUS PERSON TO ME, HE IS THE FIRST FRIEND I'VE EVER HAD AND I'LL DIE FOR HIM!" Yelled Moka. Tsukune was completely touched; he had never been wanted so badly by someone before.

Tsukune then got up and started to get in a protective stance over Moka. His body moved on its own and when Kurumu got close enough his eyes turned red with slits, same as when he transformed into a tailed beast. Tsukune power left him after he calmed down and he grabbed Mokas rosario by accident. Demonic aura swirled around Moka and soon she was back in vampire form. Her true self had seen what Tsukune did and smiled a little at his will to protect her. Kurumu had recovered since then and saw what she was.

"W-what is this, is the legend true, is this the power of a vampire?" Said Kurumu.

"_**Oh what's wrong, do you challenge me, little miss succubus." **_Said inner Moka.

"No I have to fulfill my mission, to find my destined one, we Succubus are dying out, and so we need to choose our destined one from a large pool of men. I almost did it too, but you got in the way Moka, I'll kill you for ruining my plans." Kurumu flew down at Moka and tried to cut her, Moka was long gone by then and she grabbed her by the tail, Kurumu was then thrown up and kicked through some trees until she landed with her back against the tree and inner Moka walking towards her.

"_**I can't trust you succubus, so to be safe I'm tearing off your wings and tail." **_Said inner Moka with her power rising with anger while not showing a hint of it. Tsukune then jumped in front of Kurumu with his eyes red and slitted again. Inner Moka stared at those eyes and found them alluring. She left that thought for later and turned her full attention at why he was in her way.

"_**What do you think you're doing, step aside. Not only did she charm you… she tried to kill you as well." **_Said inner Moka.

"I think she's had enough Kurumu didn't mean to do those things to hurt people."

"_**And what makes you so sure?" **_Asked inner Moka.

"Well… deep down Kurumu seems to be very kind hearted, she isn't a bad person. How about we be friends with her, like you and me have become friends." Said Tsukune. Kurumu started to shed in tears from the kindness she was being shown. Inner Moka and Tsukune looked on the seen feeling sorry for her. Inner Moka walked up to Tsukune and grabbed the rosario.

_**Friends… you and I… listen Tsukune, I only saved you so your blood wouldn't get swiped from me, and also I haven't figured out what you are. Your eyes are like mine, but you do not hold my strength. I'm not like the other Moka you know." **_And with that she put the rosario back on and transformed into the pink haired vampire girl. Tsukune caught her before she fell and he held her up thinking that this issue was over and thinking about what she had said just now. **(Author: Like I said, so he thought!) **

The Next morning Tsukune had begun to walk with Moka to school and he was in that awkward moment when nobody said anything and kept walking on. Then he finally broke the ice and said…

"So Moka I wanted to talk to you about yesterday, with Kurumu, I didn't mean to get in your other self's way." Said Tsukune.

"Really Tsukune, It's no problem, she's not mad and plus you did the right thing." Moka started to blush lightly.

Tsukune was recalling the last thing she said to him. "She may not think it… but you're both my friends, I couldn't bare to be without either of you. And… if you guys want to suck my blood, it's fine by me."

"Oh… Tsukune." Moka was blushing harder now. "I want to apologize to you about what happened yesterday." Tsukune was also now blushing. Moka just shook her head and they started to gaze into each other's eyes.

"Tsukune."

"Moka."

"Tsukune."

"Moka"

….."HI TSUKUNE!:)" Both Tsukune and Moka just looked away from each other embarrassed and then brought their attention to behind them. It was Kurumu who had a box of cookies in her hand.

"Kurumu, what do you want?" Asked Tsukune.

"Remember yesterday how I said I needed to find my destined one." Both Tsukune and Moka nodded looking like they were stupid. "Well… I've decided that you are my destined one." Both Tsukune and Moka looked at her with horror in their eyes and Tsukune was about to protest when Kurumu came up and started to rub her chest into him. Then she started waving her cookies around his nose and then he said…

"Are… are those peanut butter?" Tsukune was very excited; he adored peanut butter, just like Moka adored his blood. Moka was getting annoyed with this and grabbed Tsukune away from Kurumu. Then they started to play tug-o-war with him as the rope, Tsukune was looking rather sick. Then Moka yelled out at the top of her lungs…

"STOP IT, TSUKUNE IS MINE, NOT YOURS!" Then Moka did something that threw everyone off guard… she started sucking his blood. On the road to school, you could hear a scream come from the school dorms area where the 2 monsters and human were acquainting each other. **(OOOOOOOOHHHHHHH, this last part was kinda cheesy. I felt somewhat in a funny mood where I just wanted to write something ridiculous.)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

End of chapter 2, finally done. Took me longer than I wanted but it's done. I'll probably put the next one up over the weekend. Depends on school, see ya next chapter and post reviews; helps a lot.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello my fans of fan fiction, I am SO sorry that I have not put up a new chapter. School has been a bitch and I have had to study for my exams, luckily I passed them, so at least it wasn't for nothing. Until sometime in November, I won't update very often so be aware. Anyway back to the story! It's good to be back !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Chapter 3: Of all the things… a little witch

Tsukune had gone to the front school court yard to see the rankings for the students and scores of their mid term exams. He walked over to the board and saw his ranking right in the dead center. Tsukune Aono: #128, geez was he feeling average today. Then he took a glance at the top competitors and saw Moka's name at #13 **(Author: WWWHHHAAATTT! Out classed by a girl, this bitch Tsukune HA! No offence to anyone, this is just a story.) **Tsukune had been thinking to himself when he heard commotion behind him. When he turned around he saw Moka heading towards him but she was too wrapped up in her walking and thinking about how her hair looked to realize he was there.

"Wow, look at her isn't she amazing." Said perv 1

"Totally man, she is absolutely gorgeous." Said perv 2

"Yeah not only is she beauty, but she's got brains too." Said perv 3

Moka just kept striding along until her eyes caught the figure of Tsukune that she just so longed to see. She then proceeded to talk and check her ranking at the same time. Neither one noticing a small black figure was spying on them. While still talking to each other about studying among other things, the little black figure was a little 11 year old girl who's monster identity is a witch. She wears a witch hat, and witch's robes. She fell on the ground while not noticing she bumped into someone. She then looked up and saw three teen guys with average build and a smile that would creep anyone out.

"Oh no it's the guys from my class." Said the girl

"Ah Yukari, as expected you are number 1 this year. But listen, don't get cocky, there is more to school than brains." Said the leader of the group. The rest of them stayed back and Yukari just smiled and waved her MAGIC WAND :0. A metal basin fell on top of them and caused all three to jump back up and show some killing intent. One of them was about to strike her with a claw and she was about ready to scream. Then nothing happened, she opened her eyes to see that the claw was being held tight by a boys grip and then she looked at him and saw that it was Tsukune, he looked pissed. The leader brought his claw back and yelled at Tsukune…

"What the hell were you thinking man, I ought a slice you up too."

"No need for that, you can't do it in front of all these people anyways." At this time Moka showed up with a worried look on her face. Tsukune was right, there was a crowd of people now who were on looking the scene. The leader just backed off for now but let them know he'd be back. Tsukune took off to with Moka and Yukari to the cafeteria.

"So Yukari, I here that you are in the same grade as us but you're 4 years younger." Said Moka.

(Hmmm… so that would mean she skipped a few grades right…) Thought Tsukune.

"Oh please Moka, I'm not that special, nothing like you. You're smart, funny, gorgeous." Yukari put her head down and started to drift somewhere else. Moka only had a few seconds before burst out of her staring contest with the floor** (Author: Hehe the floor won! ****) **Yukari jumped over the table straight at Moka and yelled…

"I LOVE YOU MORE THAN Y LIFE MOKA!" Tsukune was just staring at where Yukari had been and slowly turned his head around to where they both landed. Mokas breasts being groped and Yukari rubbing her face in between them greeted him as he looked on with a nose bleed. Oh he so wanted to join in, but he knew he shouldn't be thinking about that right now, he decided to scream at the top of his lungs like a little schoolgirl with a cracked voice.

"HEY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOUR BOTH GIIIIIIIRRRRRRRLLLLLS!" Moka had stopped being groped by Yukari and then averted her gaze towards Tsukune. She did not like being interrupted during playtime, and if she were to take a nap, she wouldn't have been satisfied. **(Author: HEE HEE HEE, get it, cause she's like totally 10 and all… screw you guys too then****) **Yukari grabbed her wand from her backside and chanted a spell. Tsukune was then attacked by a whole bunch of kitchen appliances and other objects. Basically… this bitch got raped… yeah.

Tsukune was in the infirmary now being treated by Kurumu who just happened to be in there looking through mixtures of chemical stuff in a locked closet. She had been listening to Tsukunes story about Yukari and was absolutely astounded, not from the story, but the amount of time he got butt raped.

"DAMN, Tsukune how do you get raped 37 times in the same spot without anyone noticing?" Kurumu asked with the most curious face.

"I have no idea, nobody seemed to care, even to look in the direction of the scream. Moka was being groped by Yukari again, I don't know where she is now but I'm more worried about my butt." Said Tsukune. Moka was walking around the school hallways and happened to stumble upon a nurse's office. She walked in giving out a long hard sigh and saw something that she didn't expect to see. Tsukune was having fun with Kurumus breasts. She was on the bottom and Tsukune was on top. He looked towards the door and panicked when he saw Moka.

"Listen Moka it's not what you think, I can't control myself."

"What do you think you're doing, you charmed him didn't you Kurumu." Moka said in a pissed off tone.

"Hey you know I wouldn't do that to him." Kurumu declared. She was getting up to tell Moka more, and didn't notice Tsukune was still holding on to her chest, she felt a tug at her panties 2 seconds later and Tsukune was on the ground with Kurumus panties. He was then having another nosebleed as he looked up and saw nothing but pure womanhood in all its glory. Tsukune just lost sight except for the colors white and red. Moka was looking down at Tsukune with her hair covering her eyes.

"Tsukune… what do you think you're doing?" Moka had so much evil in her voice, not even Tsukune could tell if it was inner or outer Moka talking with him. Someone 'coincidentally' decided to join in this.

"**Well, you seem to have your hands tied boy. I hope you don't get your ass handed to you in her sealed state." **The voice Tsukune hadn't heard for at least a week finally spoke. Tsukune was surprised to say the least but remembered he was dealing with a pissed vampire. He was about to explain when someone was heard LOLing like he or she just saw Hang Over 2 for the first time . It was Yukari with some weird doll on the ground nearby. They all just stared at her for a minute until she stopped, she looked up to be greeted by 3 very concerned faces. She gulped and proceeded to act innocent, but to no avail. They brought her inside and she was getting a lecture from Tsukune.

"Listen Yukari, if you keep pulling these pranks on me, just think of what others will think. They will despise you and not want to be around you." Said Tsukune. Moka was looking on with a sad expression.

"So what, who needs friends, who needs admiration, I've been without all of these things since the very beginning." Yukari looked down in thought. Tsukune was looking confused and sorry for the little witch. Then he met the metal basin with his head, and fell down to the ground with a bruise on his head. Yukari ran out of the room laughing and Tsukune was about to charge after her but felt a firm grip on his shoulder. Moka was holding him back and tried to tell him not to go.

"Why Moka, she needs to be taught a lesson." Said Tsukune.

"No, Tsukune I went through what she's gone through… I won't stand by this time." Moka started to chase after Yukari leaving Tsukune and Kurumu behind. Yukari ran into the forest reflecting on what the pain of being a witch has brought her. Pain, suffering, discrimination. She has gone through it all and was still going through it. She stopped near some trees where it was really foggy and started to cry. She then heard footsteps walking toward her direction. She brought her face up to meet none other than the class president and his lackeys. They were just staring down at her and smiling like creeps.

"What do you want?" Yukari asked in a quiet voice. They continued to stare and started to transform into their true selves. They were lizard men, while not very powerful monsters themselves they still ganged on the weaker or equal monsters and took what they wanted.

"We are here to eat you little Yukari!" Said the leader. The others just laughed and were debating whether they should or not, since they did think of her as garbage. Yukari pulled out her wand and tried to cast a spell but her wand was caught in between the jaws of the president's mouth. He crushed it without effort and spit the remains out of his mouth. He decided that the taste of the witch would be tastier than the wand. They were slowly approaching her but before they got close enough someone was heard yelling at them. They turned around to see a girl with long pink hair and emerald eyes. She walked over to Yukari completely ignoring the three lizard men.

"Moka… why are you here… I thought that you wouldn't want to be around me." Said Yukari.

"Because Yukari, I know what you are going through and I understand that you are in pain from being this lonely all the time." Said Moka.

"You don't know, I have had no one at to depend on but myself, I'm stronger than I look." Yuari said that with confidence, but she knew it wasn't true.

"Stop acting, if you need help then ask… no one is going to judge you for that. You don't have to keep being alone Yukari, because I'll be right by your side… always." Moka wrapped her arms around Yukari and she started to cry into Mokas chest. Meanwhile the three lizard men were looking on in absolute shock. She completely ignored them and she wasn't affected by their aura at all.

"What the hell… she didn't even glance in our direction. This is unacceptable. She will be eaten as well." Said the leader. The others rushed towards the two and Yukari jumped and bit his tail, he screamed for a few seconds and then flung her to ground ready to slice her. She braced herself for the blow when she felt something heavy on top of her. She opened her eyes to see Tsukune, but she felt a little scared because he had some power radiating off of him, plus his eyes were red with black slits.

"HEY WHY ARE YOU HERE, YOU SHOULD BE SOMEWHERE ELSE YOU JERK!" She yelled at him while hitting his chest repeatedly. Tsukune then fell slightly feeling his back sliced up from the bloody scar he had. He lifted his head telling her how he knew what she was going through too. She felt safe in his embrace but remembered he was hurt. She then felt nothing as she was flying. How was that possible… she didn't know? But then she looked up to see Kurumu in her succubus form carrying her and Tsukune. They then landed and Moka ran to their sides now fully focused on Tsukunes safety. When she finally reached them Tsukune slowly reached for her face and then for her chest. Moka blushed at this and was about to back away until she realized that he had her rosario. Tsukune smiled and then pulled it off.

The entire area went pink in a flash and soon the ground and sky were red. Bats flew down from the now full moon and surrounded Moka. When they left her they all saw a woman with silver hair and red slitted eyes. She focused on the enemies in front of her then back at Tsukune.

"_**Tsukune… why did you release me? You could've defeated them by yourself you know, I've seen your power." **_Inner Moka questioned him but then smelt the blood on him and the huge claw mark on his back. She then proceeded forward not bothering with him anymore and took out the two lackeys first. Then she appeared behind a confused and scared class president.

"_**Your group is ridiculous, the only way you have power is from ganging up on the weak." **_Inner Moka declared with iron in her voice. Inner Moka then kicked him into a lake with him slowly descending to the bottom. Inner Moka then grabbed the rosario from Tsukune and sent him a glare saying she would discuss this later with him. She put the rosario back on and reverted to her old form.

The next day Moka and Kurumu were walking together into homeroom to put some stuff away and they heard Yukari had stopped the pranks and apologized to everyone in her class. They slowly started to open up to her and she is doing better now. They walked in smiling and saw Yukari hugging… Tsukune!

"YUKARI WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Yelled Kurumu. Moka just stared at her in shock. Yukari continued to rub her face into Tsukunes chest and said…

"Hey guys, I've realized that I still love you Moka, but I've also fallen for Tsukune to. Plus our rooms are right next to each other so I'll come by more often.

Kurmu was the first to jump in. "OH HELL NO… Tsukune is mine you here!" Kurumu yelled while playing tug-o-war with Yukari for Tsukune. Moka looked down and mumbled to herself still catching the others attention.

"TSUKUNE BELONGS TO ME!" Moka dove for Tsukune and bit into his neck for that sweet blood she loved. Tsukune screamed so loud that the whole school wondered how a five year old got into the school. **(Author: HA HA, get it… he sounds like a little girl… damn yall don't know nothing****!)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

Well now this is the end of my 3rd chapter, again I am so sorry about not updating for a long time. School has been killing me and I feel I am losing my touch. Tell me more of what you think of this chapter, reviews help and see you sooner too hopefully late November to early December.


End file.
